unexpected
by RedPerception
Summary: It's been a couple months since the Armageddon that wasn't and Crowley and Aziraphale have taken major steps in their relationship. One night Aziraphale makes a request of his demon that has some rather unexpected consequences. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story for you lovely people, this chapter contains the closest to smut I have ever written, that's your warning. I hope you enjoy it. Please review, I love to hear from you. Of course I don't own the characters. **

"You Bastard!"

"Darling?"

"He's closed." The angry ginger stormed into the bookshop, and two customers rushed out. The door locking behind them.

"Now really Crowley…" The angel started completely baffled by his demon. "It's been two days since I saw you last. You haven't returned my calls. I'm quite certain I'm the one that should be upset not you."

"You're certain are you." The demon spat throwing sunglasses on the counter.

"Whatever is the matter?" A very confused angel led the demon to the back room.

"This is the matter!" Crowley gestured to her very feminane appearance.

"Well yes I was under the impression you weren't going to keep it longer than the other evening what changed?" Aziraphale studied his partner. "Not that I'm complaining you're very attractive in whatever form you chose."

"That's the problem, I don't seem to have a choice!"

"What do you mean?"

"I woke up next to you the other morning went to readjust as it were and couldn't. I panicked and went back to my flat. Two days later still nothing." The demon threw her hands in the air.

"Well that doesn't seem possible…"

"It getssss better." The demon hissed. "Because there won't be any readjusting. Not for oh say nine months give or take."

"What?" Aziraphale was a little slow on the get up." Oh! Oh! Wait...how?"

"Well when two beings with different genders and no protection have sex…"

"No, don't be ridiculous Crowley, I know how that works, but I mean you're not...not really a woman. I mean we don't have genders not really." The angel reasoned.

"Then you should tell that to the life currently growing in my stomach." Crowley growled. "This is your fault by the way. So don't think you're getting out of it."

"I wouldn't dream of...How is this my fault?" Aziraphale was suffering from to much information to fast.

"You wanted to experiment. '_Oh darling I've been thinking well this is going to sound quite ridiculous but I suppose I should just say it what is sex with a woman like?" _The demon mocked, causing the angel to turn all shades of red.

**Flashback**

_2 days ago_

Aziraphale was laying next to his lover in the flat above the bookshop. He couldn't help but stare at his demons face, he had to be the most attractive being in existence.

"You're staring Angel." Crowley chuckled wrapping an arm around his very naked angels stomach.

"You're gorgeous." Aziraphale kissed his neck.

"But…" the demon prompted he always knew when his angel was nervous.

"I've just been thinking, the past couple months have been amazing, the best of my rather long life…"

"And…"

"Well...we've done a lot in the bedroom…"

"We have…"Crowley was peppering Aziraphale's neck and chest with kisses.

"I think I'd like to have sex with a woman." Aziraphale spit it out. "I mean just try it, I've read that being inside and well… at the same time…" The angel continued before Crowley could react.

"A specific woman?" Crowley turned on his side to watch his angel. "Or were you planning on pulling one in off the street?" The demon smirked, "And am I invited to join or is this to be done without me?"

"I mean I was hoping...in the past you've...I want it to be you...but if you don't …" Aziraphale stuttered.

"All you had to do was say so." The demon chuckled, Aziraphale watched as demonic features softened, hair lengthened, hips widened, and breast expanded. "Is this satisfying?"

"Oh yes." Aziraphale could feel his body reacting. "You're very beautiful."

"And do you know what to do with this body?" The demon teased going back to peppering kisses on her angel.

"I've...I've read books." Aziraphale gasped when Crowley pulled the angel on top of her.

"Well how about a hands on tutorial."

**Current Day**

"As I recall you took little to no persuasion." The angel returned, "You could have said no."

"And dealt with your pouting for centuries no thank you." The demon rolled his eyes.

There was a brief silence while the angel processed what he had just learned. "So you're really expecting?" He moved to his demon.

"Yup." She popped her 'p'. "Come here." She pulled his hand to her stomach. "Humans wouldn't be able to feel it yet, but it's there."

"A heart beat!?" The angel couldn't help but grin. "Oh but Crowley this is exciting. We're going to be parents!"

"Exciting? You think? How much do you know about pregnancy Angel?" Crowley groaned.

"Oh how long have you been standing, should you be on your feet?" Aziraphale tried recalling everything he'd ever read about pregnancy.

"That's what I thought." The demon walked past her partner and toward the liquor cabinet.

"Wait you can't drink that. Not now. Not in your condition." Aziraphale rushed to her.

"Two days Angel, humans wouldn't have the slightest clue, wouldn't even show up on those pregnancy tests of theirs yet. I can have a drink."

"Absolutely not." The angel snatched the bottle and moved the demon to the couch.

"Please tell me you're not going to be like this the entire time, because if so this is going to give Hell a run got it's money." Crowley laid out, kicking her heels off onto the floor.

"So what do we do now?" Aziraphale frowned. "Do we need a doctor, aren't there tests that need to be run."

"Wouldn't do any good yet. No human test could pick up the creature in my stomach yet. Only reason I figured it out was going through a list of reasons that would affect my ability to shift back. That's when I realized I had a second heartbeat." Crowley eyed the scotch bottle as the angel returned it to the cabinet.

"Don't call it a creature, it's our child, our wonderful miracle." Aziraphale came over and lifted Crowley's head just enough so that he could slide underneath her.

"You won't be calling it a miracle if it comes out with a forked tongue and a tail." The demon returned.

"Well that's not going to happen. Is it?"

"How should I know, it's not like there's a lai mas class for Angel/Demon pregnancies."

"We could ask…"

"Don't even say it. They kicked you out, you really think she'll be helpful."

"I suppose you're right." He started running his fingers through long ginger hair. "You know I was rather disappointed when you opted for a shorter hair cut. I had quite a few dreams of this situation...well perhaps not this very situation but...my fingers through your hair."

"Aziraphale." The demon breathed, "We can do this, can't we?"

"Of course we can my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'll be honest this story came to me because after reading the book and watching the show I came to my own conclusion that Crowley likes to be in control, the showing up at the last minute to save Aziraphale, the way he talks to his plants etc... So I tried to think of something where he would have to give up control. Sorry for the short chapters, please review. I'd love to hear what you think. Of course I own nothing. **

The angel and the demon stayed on the couch in silence for what felt like hours. The angel running his fingers through the demons long red hair.

"You really do look lovely darling." Aziraphale breathed.

"I'm glad you think so, but will you still think so in four weeks when I'm throwing up night and day or in 12 or so weeks when my whole body grows and changes in some rather unflattering ways. Or in 40 weeks when I'm screaming in pain pushing 8 pounds of a hopefully humanoid creature out of my vagina."

"Always." Aziraphale assured. "You have always been the most beautiful thing in my very long life, and nothing will change that."

"If you repeat this to anyone I will discorporate you myself, but Angel...I'm scared." Crowley took an unneeded breath. "It feels like some sort of cosmic joke doesn't it. Part of Eve's punishment was the side effects of pregnancy, now I get to experience it first hand. Do you think this is some sort of delayed punishment? You know I didn't go into it thinking I'd tempt Eve it wasn't a gender thing she was just the one closest to the tree."

"I know dear, but it will be okay, this doesn't have to be a punishment. In fact I don't think it's one at all. We get to create and nurture a life. Humans do this everyday and you are so much stronger than any human. You will be amazing and I will be there with you every step of the way. Before you know it we will have a beautiful baby. Whether we have a boy, girl, angel, demon, human, snake, or some mix of them all it will be loved." Aziraphale leans forward and kisses his demon. Then in a single movement Aziraphale pulls Crowley up into a sitting position and kneels in front of her. The angel silently slips his pinky ring onto the demons finger, where it miraculously fits.

"I hope you aren't trying to make an honest woman of me." Crowley smirked earning a chuckle from Aziraphale.

"I don't think anyone short of God herself could do that." Aziraphale returned, "No. No wedding I know how you feel about churches. No courthouse ceremony I hear you need birth certificates for that, and I don't know about you but I seem to be lacking, seeing as I was not so much as born as created into being before the earth existed. What that ring represents is a promise to be there for you always, to love you forever, to protect you from now until the end of time and beyond."

"Angel." Crowley brushed a tear away, "Damn hormones." Aziraphale knew as well as the demon that hormones, weren't a factor yet. "I love you, I have 6,000 years. This was never part of my plan, but as long as I have you everything will work out for the best." Crowley admired the gold ring on his finger before taking the angels hand in hers, as a black band wrapped itself like snake around Aziraphale's ring finger. "And I promise you Angel that I will always love you, always be there for you, and always protect you and this unborn creature."

"Unborn miracle dear." The angel corrected. "Our unborn miracle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 for you I hope you enjoy, please review if you do. Sorry the chapter is so short. Of course I own nothing. **

5 weeks

"Darling you can't lay in bed all day." Aziraphale finally came back up to the bedroom to check on the demon.

"Why not?" Crowley placed a pillow over her head as the angel drew back the curtains.

"It's noon dear, let's get lunch."

"My pants don't fit. I'm to bloated, and my boobs hurt." The demon whined.

"I've always said you're pants were too tight anyway. I don't know how you had circulation in your legs to begin with." Aziraphale removed the pillow and blankets revealing a demon in nothing but panties and lace tank.

"You like my tight pants." Crowley pouted.

"Now dear I love you in anything and everything. In fact, I can't wait to see you in something more flowy like the old days." Aziraphale crawled on top of his demon careful of the tender appendages.

"How is this going to get me out of bed?" Crowley returned the kisses his angel was showering him in.

"Reminding you…" Aziraphale gently pecked each breast. "Of just how beautiful you are. So beautiful that I want to show you off."

"And what happens when we get to the restaurant and just the sight of the food makes me nauseous. Crowley opened her neck up to Aziraphale's continued kisses.

"Then we go for a walk, or to the museum you love to hate. We don't have to eat right away. Aziraphale crawled off of his demon and pulled her to her feet. "I looked at that app of yours this morning. Five weeks, our miracle is the size of an apple seed."

"How can something so small already do this to me?" Crowley chuckled searching for a skirt in the closet. "What is it going to do to me in 30 weeks or 40 weeks? And I'm not talking about the tender breasts and bloating, I can handle physicall torture, but I'm a mess look at me Angel, I'm all over the place."

"I've been thinking about that actually. I think it might be your blood sugar. I've been reading about pregnancy. I know you don't need to eat but our miracle needs nutrients and perhaps you should start eating regularly. I know you're nauseous around most foods but maybe eating with me more often will help with the mood swings." Aziraphale watched Crowley go through three outfits before she was happy with her look.

"So now I have to eat like a human too." Crowley rolled her eyes.

"Eating is actually quite enjoyable. I thought you've enjoyed it on occasion." Aziraphale reasoned.

"Food can be good, but I've avoided vomiting thus far by not eating." Crowley argued strapping on her favorite heels. "Now you say I have to choose between extreme mood swings and vomiting."

"Darling I want you to be comfortable and happy. Eat a little with me at meal times, see if it helps if not then you don't have to."

"I love you Angel." Crowley took Aziraphale's hand in hers. "Where is lunch then my dear?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 for you lovely folks, I hope you like it. Please review, your comments give me life. I own nothing. **

Week 9

"Aziraphale do they look bigger to you?" Crowley stared at the mirror.

"What was that dear?" Aziraphale looks up from his book.

"The app says they aren't supposed to be bigger until next week. They feel bigger Angel." Crowley turned holding her chest.

"Crowley we have company coming in twenty minutes and you're standing in your undergarments staring at your breasts." The angel frowned.

"They aren't supposed to grow until next week." Crowley repeated.

"Darling I know you've always taken pride in your appearance but this seems a little ridiculous even for you. You know there is no set frame for pregnancy symptoms." Aziraphale puts the book down and comes to the mirror. "What is really wrong?"

"You don't get it Angel, you've always been content with your appearance." Crowley moved to the closet for something to wear.

"Is this about not being able to change your appearance. I thought you were quite enjoying certain aspects of womanhood." Aziraphale stood in the closet doorway trying not to show his pleasure at just how short Crowley's skirt was.

"I do like parts of it." The demon sighed. "But it's not about liking it."

"Then tell me what it is about." Aziraphale grabbed his demons hand and turned her around to face him.

"We've got company coming and I still need to find a shirt to fit over these. Oh, I'm going to need to go shopping. I'm going to need a maternity bra, and I have to pee again."

"Crowley."

"No Angel, go make sure the tea and biscuits are ready. I'll be down in a minute." The demons tried to dismiss his partner.

"It's not the appearance is it love?" Aziraphale didn't let go of Crowley. "It's control."

"Angel…"

"No darling, I should have figured it out centuries ago. You use your appearance as a way of controlling your surroundings." Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the demon. "And now you have no control, you can't change, and not only that but it's changing on its own. I'm sorry dear, and if you think you need to go to the store tomorrow then we shall. Perhaps I'd be able to tempt you to lunch."

"That sounds lovely." Crowley blinked tears from her eyes. "Damn hormones." She chuckled, and the shop bell jingled downstairs.

"That would be Anathema and Madam Tracy. Put a shirt on, go to the bathroom. I'll go greet them." Aziraphale instructed. "And darling you look absolutely stunning. The only thing I would change is maybe in a couple weeks I'd like to see a rounder stomach. Can you do that for me?" He kissed his demon.

"I suppose I can manage that," Crowley grinned, "And Angel, I love you."

"I love you to dear."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter for you lovely folks. I hope you enjoy. If you do, please let me know, I love reviews. I own nothing. **

14 weeks

It wasn't uncommon for Crowley to wake up to an empty bed, his angel downstairs with a book. What was a surprise was the hour Crowley woke up, 2 am. She figured it was to pee again. She was definitely missing the days before pregnancy when she didn't have to use the bathroom at all. She was passing the mirror when she saw it.

"Angel!" Crowley called, running down the stairs, "Aziraphale!" The angel jumped to his feet when he heard the shouting.

"What happened darling? Are you okay?"

"Look! Angel look!" Crowley jumped into the angels arms before wiggling out to show off her stomach. "How did we not see it earlier."

"Oh Crowley!" Aziraphale grinned.

"A rounder stomach for you Angel." Crowley held her partners hand against her stomach as she kissed him.

"You're beautiful." The angel whispered returning the kiss.

"You mean it?"

"I'll prove it." Aziraphale picked up his pregnant partner and carried her to the couch peppering her with kisses the whole way.

\- 1 hour later -

An angel and a demon lie on the roof of their bookshop admiring the stars and each other.

"I missed this Angel." Crowley's head resting on Aziraphale's chest with one hand on her stomach and the other in her angels hand. While he used his free hand to comb through her hair.

"What's that dear?"

"Creating something." She sighed. "I haven't created anything in over 6,000 years."

"You never told me you created in Heaven." Aziraphale frowned. "Not many angels had that job. What did you create?"

"You're looking at them Angel." Crowley confessed. "Not all of them of course, but quite a few. Plus a handful of planets. A nebula or two. But nothing compares to this. Having a life inside of you. Stars are alive but not in the same way as our child."

"You didn't call it a creature. I think you must be getting soft." Aziraphale chuckled.

"Damn hormones." She giggled. "But Aziraphale if I'm having twins I'll discorporate you myself."

"Who said anything about twins?" Aziraphale panicked.

"I was reading that when the father is a multiple it increases the likelihood of their being more than one child. How many where you created with?"

"I believe both parents have to come from a set of multiples for the percentage to be significant. Though that doesn't help us much does it. Maybe it's not the same with angels and demons since we're all technically multiples." Aziraphale returned.

"Not all." Crowley sighed, "I'm not. But I've got to pee again. When I get back I'd like a repeat performance of the couch, but this time under my stars."

"As you wish darling." Aziraphale chuckled, "You're appetite is insatiable."

"You've known that for 6,000 years Angel." Crowley returned heading for the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 6, please let me know what you think. I own nothing. **

Week 16

"Come here dear." Aziraphale instructed watching his wife try and ease the pain herself.

"I'm fine Angel." She shook her head stretching her back.

"You're better than fine darling, you're beautiful. Come here so I can pamper you." The angel pulled his demon to the couch for a back massage. Crowley leaned into the angelic hands with a moan.

"Want to know how big our baby is now?" The demon chuckled.

"Of course I do dear." The angel grinned into red hair.

"This creature is the size of a pear." Crowley smiled.

"I like pears." Aziraphale kissed Crowley's neck. "But darling, I have been thinking."

"Never a good sign."

"What if this goes as you say pear shaped?"

"You like pears Angel." Crowley didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I know we can't go to a hospital or a normal midwife. I've blessed newborns but never delivered any, and I'm worried that it being you delivering that I won't be able to perform as needed."

"I trust you love. I've seen you perform under pressure." Crowley assured, "It's to risky to ask anyone else. We don't even know what our child will be."

"I considered that. There is one place we could go. You said that Tadfield Manor used to be a birthing hospital, and it was run by Satanic nuns. They could be convinced to deliver our child." Aziraphale reasoned.

"You're forgetting one minor detail dear, the hospital burned and the nuns left." Crowley rested her hands on her ever growing stomach.

"There was one left." Aziraphale reminded, "And she clearly recognized you."

"Sister Talks A-Lot? Um no." The demon frowned, "And if you haven't noticed I don't look quite the same."

"Oh I've noticed." The angel wrapped his arms around the demon, resting his hands on top of hers. "But your hairs about the same length as it was eleven years ago."

"Oh...Oh Angel did you feel that?" Crowley jumped, rearranging the angels hands on her stomach. "It was just a flutter but out miracle it moved, I felt it."

"You called it our miracle." Aziraphale whispered, holding his hands on his partners stomach.

"You've made me soft." Crowley chuckled, "look what you've done to me."

"You're beautiful. You have always been beautiful to me, no matter what form you take. My strong, soft demon." Aziraphale kissed her neck. "And we're going to Tadfield to visit Adam and the Them this afternoon, we could stop by the Manor first."

That is how the pair found themselves walking through Tadfield Manor a couple hours later.

"You two, can I help you?" They turned to find the ex-nun they were looking for.

"You! Sister Talks-A-Lot!" Crowley exclaimed.

"Oh Satan preserve us." The woman breathed.

"None of that now dear." Aziraphale scolded, "We've come to ask for some assistance. What was your name?"

"Sister Talks-A-Lot." Crowley suggested.

"Sister Mary Loquacious actually." The former nun stuttered, "But I'm not anymore, just Mary Hodges."

"Right so Mary Hodges, have you ever actually delivered a baby?" Crowley questioned, "Or do you just walk around the lobby with a plate of biscuits?"

"Yes, yes I did, but that was over a decade ago." Mary Hodges frowned.

"You know who she is?" Aziraphale motioned toward his wife, the ex-nun nodded, "You know what she is?" Again she just nodded. "So you know why we can't go the traditional route with delivering our child."

"Are you...you know…? Mary asked Aziraphale.

"A demon? No dear, quite the opposite. I'm an angel." Aziraphale returned, "So you can see how we might require someone with an open mind."

"Basically the kid could be an angel, a demon, a human, a snake, or some odd mix of them all." Crowley cut in.

"I don't know…"

"We'll pay you." Crowley interrupted.

"Oh well, I would need some materials, and would like to do an ultrasound toward the end of the pregnancy to see what exactly I'd be delivering. I don't have any of that here."

"Not a problem my dear, we can have a room set up for you at our flat in London." Aziraphale assured.

"I don't…"

"We'll pay you." Crowley pulled a wad of cash out of her hand bag. "This is just an upfront payment. We'll double it when the baby is born."

"When do you want me in London?" The Ex-Satanic nun took the cash.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry that it took me this long to post had some crazy things happening in my life the past couple weeks, just super busy. But I do have this chapter here for you lovely people so I hope that you enjoy it. Please leave a review, as always I own nothing. **

Crowley was lounging on the couch when she first felt it. Causing a gasp.

"Did they kick again dear?" Aziraphale peaked in from the bookshop.

"No. Didn't kick." Crowley took a breath.

"You okay darling?" The angel moved back to sit by his demon.

"Braxton Hicks." Crowley breathed in and back out. "This not being able to breathe is killing me." She groaned. "I know I don't need to breathe, but apparently our miracle needs oxygen to grow, but still insisting on applying pressure to my lungs."

"My poor demon." Aziraphale chuckled.

"You know my boobs are leaking now to right. Am I still your sexy demon?"

"More than you'll ever know my darling." The angel pulled Crowley onto him letting her rest her weight on him. "I've been thinking about names for our miracle."

"And what do you have in mind Angel?" She grinned.

"Well for a girl, Rachel." Aziraphale suggested, seeing the demon's grin slip just a bit. "For a boy, Raphael."

Crowley pulled away, "No! Absolutely not."

"But I figured it out dear. Who you were before…"

"I said no Angel. Anything but that." The demon squirmed.

"Darling?" Aziraphale reached for Crowley. "I want to honor you."

"I appreciate it, but no."

"You wanted me to figure it out. On the roof, talking about your creations. When you told me you weren't a multiple."

"I did want you to know, for 6,000 years I wanted you to know. Every time you called me a foul fiend, or belittled me as a demon incapable of love. But that's why we can't name him that."

"I don't think I understand."

"We would have a child who could never hear one of their parents call them by their name." Crowley took a breath. "There is a reason you had to figure it out. A reason I couldn't tell you. That name was taken from me and I don't get it back."

"You can't say it?" Aziraphale realized with a whisper, "But why? I mean you still are him right at least a little bit, you saved children from the flood, from war zones, you healed them, you saved me. You're capable of love."

"I'm still a demon, I just didn't lose all of what I was. I never knew why I was different from the others. Until now, until you. Being able to love you, being able to create for you." Crowley's eyes watered. "I really do appreciate what you wanted, but…"

"You don't have to say it dear. There are plenty of other names to choose from." Aziraphale pulled his demon back to him.

"I have been thinking about one name, it would be for a girl. You inspired it."

"I'd love to hear it."

"Mira." Crowley whispered, "Our miracle."

"It's beautiful daring. I love it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while hopefully I'll have another chapter for you this week, since I'll get a short break from work and might have a little extra time for leisure. I also have most of the next chapter written out in a notebook so, fingers crossed I get to update sooner rather than later. Of course I love reviews please let me know what you think. I own nothing.**

Week 30

"Alright lay back." Mary Hodges instructed the demon who delivered a baby to her over eleven years ago. "This might be a little cold on your stomach."

"We really appreciate you doing this my dear." Aziraphale thanked the former Satanic nun. While squeezing his partner's hand.

"You're paying me." She reminded. "So what are we looking for? Arms, legs, horns, tail, wings?"

"No horns no tail." Crowley glared at the insinuation, ridiculous cliches.

"We did eliminate the possibility of our child being a serpent do to the size of her stomach, snakes aren't born kicking, being as they are in eggs." Aziraphale added.

"So I'm looking for four to six limbs." Mary nodded.

"If I have to deliver a baby with wings I'll discorporate you myself Angel. You think I want to push extra limbs out my…"

"You have wings to darling, it would be rather unfair for you to blame me."

"Would you like to see your baby?" Mary turned the monitor to face the couple. "There are the arms, the legs, that's the head, you see what's not there?"

"No wings." Crowley laid back on the bed squeezing her angels hand.

"Does that mean it's human?" Mary asked.

"Not necessarily." Aziraphale corrected, "It could just be human in appearance, much as we are in most cases. I mean we don't know what our child might be capable of."

"Is this the AntiChrist business all over again?"

"What of course not." The angel stuttered.

"That'd be a good punishment though wouldn't it love. We helped stop Armageddon now we're giving birth to the AntiChrist." Crowley chuckled, "Be funny wouldn't it?"

"What… No.. NO that would not be funny at all." The Angel was stuttering again.

"Anyway how are you actually feeling Master… I mean is it Mistress Crowley now?" The Ex-nun interrupted.

"Whatever you want you're the one pulling a living creature out from between my legs in 10 weeks time." The demon smirked.

"Right so how are you feeling Mistress Crowley." Mary tried again. "Are you sleeping at all?"

"Hardley." The demon shrugged, "Luckily that's not something demons need, just something I tend to enjoy. It seems the human habits I enjoy I can't do sleeping and drinking, but the ones I don't eating, breathing, peeing I have to do."

"Well breathing should get easier in the next couple weeks when the baby drops." Mary assured. "I've got to get going, I'll be back in about 10 weeks if you need me before that call."

The occult and ethereal force waited to hear the tinkling of the bell downstairs in the shop, staring at the ultrasound photos. "She's beautiful." The demon whispered.

"She?" The angel breathed.

"Look there between her legs. What don't you see?" The demon chuckled.

"A girl!" The angel grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope everyone is healthy through all of this. Having schools shut down has given me a little bit of time to finish up some of these projects that I had previously had to abandon. I hope you enjoy I know it's been awhile. Of course I own nothing. **

Week 35

An angel and a demon laid in bed cuddling, just enjoying the early morning. Until the demon had to pee. She stopped at the mirror on her way back to the bed. "I'm fat." She pouted.

"Ridiculous." The angel smirked.

"Look at my stomach Angel."

"I am darling, and I don't see an ounce of fat on you. I see my beautiful and very pregnant wife."

"Pregnant and fat."

"Two very different things my dear. I should know."

"You're not fat Angel." The demon rolled her eyes, "I mean look at me and then look at you."

"You have a child in there. I have an overabundance of crepes." Aziraphale returned.

"And what about my feet, look at my ankles, and my face and…"

"Beautiful." The Angel chuckled, "You look beautiful and tense. Where are you hurting? Come here I'll give you a massage." Crowley didn't argue, just carried herself back to bed sitting so her feet were in Aziraphale lap.

"No miracles, I don't need any of that extra stuff. " The demon was content to suffer every pain and discomfort the human way to remind herself that while she had enjoyed some aspects of pregnancy she would never do it again. "And you're not fat Angel, just soft, wonderfully soft, you make it so much easier to make love when you give me something to hold."

"I heard you the first thousand times." Aziraphale sighed, ignoring the last comment, ever since Crowley had found out about Gabriel's comment she had turned it into a compliment, she would never let that hurt her Angel again. "But I really could help you."

"No Angel."

"Yes alright then." He started on her left foot.

"I said no miracles, how did you even get a healing up that high without contact?" The demon pulled away.

"I didn't heal you. I promised." The angel frowned.

"Well something sent a healing miracle through my back and it wasn't me." The demon argued.

"It wasn't me." The angel returned.

"Well if it wasn't you and it wasn't me." Crowley shot back.

"Are you sure it was a healing miracle? Wasn't just a moment of relief?" Aziraphale tried.

"I think I know a thing or two about healing miracles Angel, once upon a time I was quite good at them. You know in charge of all healing in Heaven or something." Crowley shot back. "I know what healing feels like."

"Of course sorry, it just doesn't…" Both angel and demon stopped and stared at her stomach, "You don't think?"

"No." The demon didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"I mean, I am an angel, and as you said healing is kind of your forte, even as a demon you're quite good at it and that's not something demons should be able to do. So it makes since that our miracle might have inherited that trait." Aziraphale reasoned, and with that Crowley sat up straighter as another healing miracle shot through her back relieving most of her discomfort.

"Angel…"

"I wasn't even touching you that time." Aziraphale grinned.

"Hey, you in there, listen up. Mommy says no healing miracles. None, not from daddy, not from mommy, and especially not from you." Crowley yelled at her stomach, which gave a kick in return. Causing both angel and demon to look at each other in shock. "And no kicking mommy." The demon added just in case.

"She's just trying to help." Aziraphale went back to massaging his wife's feet.

"Well I don't need her help, and I don't want her help." Crowley frowned.

"I find this quite exciting actually." The angel couldn't stop smiling.

"Really and how do we teach a baby not to heal people?"

"Why would we need to…"

"What if someone asks to hold her? Someone with a broken bone, or with cancer or any other deadly human ailment. Or something not deadly, something they've had all their life and they hold our kid and suddenly they're all better." Crowley interrupted, "They might not even have to hold her what if they just pinch her cheek or do any other number of annoying things humans do to babies, tickle their toes or hold their fingers."

"Yes I suppose someone might notice that." Aziraphale nodded, "We could say that she can't be touched or something?"

"Yeah that would go over well, then our kid would never trust anyone but us to touch her ever, and what about a nanny if we wanted to go out for an evening, they'd have to touch her. Or do we just vet nannies, that have no injuries or illnesses ever."

"Then we teach her." The angel assured.

"And how do we do that?" Crowley growled, as another healing miracle went toward her legs this time. "Mommy said no healing."

"Well I don't know darling, but I do think we have the best person for the job at our disposal." Aziraphale beamed at his wife, "Was it not your job to teach fledglings how to heal oh so long ago, in fact I do believe you would have had to have taught me."


End file.
